


Fear

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where's the line between what they do, and abuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

“I got a new case today,” I said, trying for nonchalant, as Daddy ran the soap over my back.

“Hmmm?” he smiled at me, not buying my act.

“DV,” I toyed with a barbie, not looking at Daddy.

“Uh huh.” 

“He, um, he’s been hitting her with a belt.”

“Is the mom okay?”

I shrugged, “The kids had to watch the last time. He made them all come into the living room while he beat her. That’s why they’re in care. The oldest? She’s like 4? She called 911 for help.”

Daddy rinsed off my back. “That sounds like a very brave little girl,” he commented.

I nodded, “she was scared. She’s not talking much.”

“Does your doll need her hair washed too?” he asked me, offering me the shampoo. I nodded, accepting the bottle. “That would be really scary. How many kids are there?”

“Three,” I focused on my barbie, carefully shampooing her hair and rinsing it out.

“Poor babies. You almost ready to get out?”

“Almost. Is it bedtime after this?”

“It’s Friday, so if you wanted to stay up until 11:00, I think that would be fine.”

“I think I’m tired Daddy.”

“Okay. Let me know when you’re ready to get out. Should we play with your boats?”

“No thank you,” I finished rinsing her hair out and handed the barbie to Daddy. “Can you dry her off please?” I watched him, thinking.

“Ready now?”

“Uh huh. Can we read extra tonight?”

“If you’d like.” Daddy helped me from the tub and then dried me off. Handing me my toothbrush, he began draining the tub and picking up toys while I finished getting ready. “What pajamas do you want Princess?”

“Don’t care.” He settled me onto the bed while he dug through the drawers, finally finding the pink pajamas that I liked best. He helped me into them, and then brushed my hair and braided it.

“Do you want to come double check the doors with me Baby?”

“Stella too,” I told him, lifting my arms to be picked up.

“Well of course. We couldn’t leave her up here by herself.” He carried me around, double-checking doors and windows. When we were finished, we went to the kitchen.

“Do you want a bottle tonight Baby?”

“Not milk,” I told him.

“No, not milk. Water?”

I nodded slowly. The bottle was a new development, and one I’d fought. Still, I’d found it to be nice. If nothing else, it didn’t spill in bed. So if I fell asleep with it, I didn’t wake up soaked.

Daddy put me down on the counter while he pulled out the bottle and filled it with water. “Do you want ice in it Princess?” he smiled at me as he stood at the freezer.

“Yes please.”

He handed me the bottle and picked me back up. Resting my cheek on his shoulder, I thought about my day. “That little girl...Daddy, she’s so scared of everybody.”

“It’s all new still,” he said. “I bet she’ll end up trusting you in a little while.”

He settled me back onto the bed, pulling down the covers and tucking me in. “What book are we reading tonight?” 

“I want fairy tales tonight Daddy. Can we read three stories?”

Daddy smiled as he climbed next to me, sliding under the comforter and sheets. “You’re behaving so nicely tonight; I really appreciate that. Do you think you can make it through three stories before you sleep?”

“Uh huh,” I settled next to him, and we read together while I drank my bottle. When the stories were finished, Daddy carefully marked the place in the book and put it on his nightstand. 

“Sleepy Princess?”

I nodded, and he clicked off the light. Scooting down, I curled against him like usual. We lay there silently for a few minutes. 

“Daddy...” I trailed off.

“Go on Baby. It’s okay.”

“What’s okay?”

“I think I know what’s bothering you. Why don’t you just talk with me about it.”

“You wouldn’t hit me with a belt.” My voice was uncertain. 

“I will never ever use a belt Princess. That’s not something we do. I know you hate the spoon Baby, and I think that’s bad enough. We don’t need to do anything more.”

“I knew that,” I wanted to reassure him. “I just...she’s pretty messed up. The buckle...” I trailed off.

“I can imagine,” his hand fell into a gentle rhythm, stroking my back like most nights. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep, but I still had more to say; it was easier in the dark sometimes.

“He really hurt her Daddy,” I was practically whispering. The police had photographs that had been passed on to CPS. Who had, in turn, passed them on to me. They were pretty gruesome.

“That wasn’t okay. It wasn’t okay to do that to her, and it really wasn’t okay for the kids to see it. Is she in the hospital?”

I shook my head no, “uh uh...Everyone at work is pretty upset.”

“About?”

“They keep talking about how awful it is. She let him do that to her. Apparently, she told the cops that it had started out consensual...I don’t know. She shouldn’t have stayed, and the other workers don’t get why she would have ever let him.”

“I would never ever use a belt El. I promise. If you want to get rid of all of my belts, we can do that.”

“No. I trust you. It was just scary today.” 

“Alright. If you change your mind, just let me know.”

“You could always buy another.”

“I could,” he acknowledged. “But I won’t. And even if we have a million belts, I won’t hit you with one.”

“Okay,” I was tired.

“You feeling better about that now? Because we can talk about it more if you’d like.”

I shook my head no. “Tired Daddy. Wanna sleep now.”

“I love you,” he kissed me.

“Love you too.” I relaxed into the gentle motion of his hand on my back, placing my thumb in my mouth. “Not ever, right?”

“Nope. Not ever.”

I nodded, “Stella was concerned.”

“She doesn’t need to be. Not ever. Do you need me to talk with her directly?”

“No. I’ll tell her tomorrow.” 

“Alright then. So long as she isn’t worried anymore.”


End file.
